


Serre-Moi, Embrasse-Moi

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Early!Klaine, M/M, Neck Kissing, s2!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Klaine, Kurt realizes he doesn't quite like french kissing. Title taken from Serre-Moi by Tryo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serre-Moi, Embrasse-Moi

Kurt and Blaine have been boyfriends for about a month now and Kurt thinks that they are progressing pretty well on the... _intimate_ side of things considering how opposed he was to it all before they got together. Kurt loves kissing Blaine; he never knew he could love kissing as much as he does. He could do it for hours with Blaine (well not _it_ but kissing? Kissing he could do).

They haven't progressed to lying down kisses yet and Kurt is thankful for that. As much as he loves kissing Blaine, loves feeling Blaine’s hands on his face as he leans in (as much as he loves _Blaine_ although he won't admit it. Yet.) he just isn't ready for a lot of things yet. He hopes that's okay.

“Oh...” Kurt squeaks one day when they're making out. Everything is going fine but then Blaine’s tongue enters his mouth and...it's weird. And kind of..oh god slimy? That is so not something he should be thinking about when his boyfriend's tongue is down his throat.

“Good?” Blaine breathes against his lips before diving in again.

“Uh,” Kurt says, his mouth full of a tongue that isn't his and his eyes awkwardly open and looking widely at Blaine.

Blaine pulls away in confusion. “Not good?” he asks. Kurt goes tomato red. “Not good then,” he states again; this time not as a question. He looks a bit hurt. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I'm so sorry Blaine,” Kurt begins.

“No don't be sorry,” Blaine says. “I'm just...are you not _ready_ for french kissing? I just thought you know it's been a couple of weeks...”

“No it's not that I’m not ready,” Kurt says. Well it might be that he's not ready but he isn't admitting that to Blaine. “I really don't know how to phrase this Blaine but,” he takes a breath. “I didn't...like it. It just felt weird and--”

“You didn't like it,” Blaine says, dumbfounded. “I mean, okay? I respect your boundaries Kurt that's just kind of...” he trails off.

“Weird?” Kurt supplies. “Unattractive?”

“No!” Blaine insists. “Just different I guess,” he says. “Maybe it was just too sudden? I could try again.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, somewhat reluctantly. Blaine goes in again and god Kurt if Kurt wasn’t in the mood for tongue then he _really_ isn’t now. Blaine tries to go slowly into it but it still feels rushed and sloppy and _gross_. He feels terrible.

“Is that any better?” Blaine asks shyly.

“Yeah!” Kurt lies. Blaine looks defeated however and Kurt knows he hasn't fooled him. “I'm sorry,” he says again.

“Maybe I just suck at kissing,” Blaine says dejectedly.

“No you are the best kisser in the world it's not your fault I have a weird aversion to french kissing.”

“It's not weird,” Blaine defends. “You're not weird for liking or not liking certain things okay?”

“You're not gonna, like, I don't know break up with me or something then?” Kurt jokes, but there isn’t much humour behind it

“God Kurt of course not,” Blaine says, hugging Kurt. “Don't ever think that I’d break up with you because you don’t like something or you're not ready for something. I don’t ever want you pushing yourself for my sake.”

“Okay,” Kurt says. “I just mean it's a pretty standard procedure for a couple, making out with tongue. I don't now why I’m so weird about it.”

“You're not weird,” Blaine insists. “And I’m not going to break up with you over something like this, okay?”

“I guess,” Kurt says, not looking Blaine in the eye.

Blaine sighs and makes Kurt look at him. “Lisen,” he says. “It might take us a while to get to certain things and we might not get to other things at all okay?” Blaine says seriously. “Would you break up with me if...I don't know, I didn't like hickeys?” Blaine asks.

“No of course not!” Kurt squawks, bright red. “Wait did you not like it when--”

“No, no I definitely liked it,” Blaine assures. “All I’m saying is that you don't have to be ready for everything and you don't have to like everything. I’m sorry I pushed you or expected you to be ready. We're both new to this okay?”

“You're different than me though,” Kurt insists. “There's nothing you don't like,” Blaine gives him an incredulous look. “Not like that! Its not like I saw your internet history or anything.” Blaine gives him am incredulous look. “Okay to be fair you literally had your history tab open on your screen and I only peeked.”

“I can't believe this is happening,” Blaine groans.

“I mean just because I don't see the appeal of a bunch of men--”

“Ohmygod Kurt please stop,” Blaine squeaks. “I'm not mad that you peeked I mean it _was_ right there but like can we pretend you never saw that? Or at least pretend until we're married so you can't run screaming without an attorney involved?”

“Married?” Kurt quips, smirking at Blaine’s dumfounded expression.

“Uh,” Blaine says. “Shit.”

“You're adorable,” Kurt says instead.

“Hey that's my line,” Blaine pouts. “Can we forget like the past ten minutes of this conversation? Please?”

“Okay, okay you're right. No more talk about your unusual fetish with--”

“ _Kurt_!”

“Okay fine!” Kurt laughs. “Sorry I guess I’m just embarrassed about failing at making out properly and trying to even the playing field.”

“It's more than even, trust me,” Blaine groans. “And just because you don't like french kissing doesn't mean we can't make out,” Blaine says.

“What do you mean?” Kurt always thought making out was horizontal tongue kissing with one person on top and the whole thing bugged him out a bit. Being underneath someone would make him claustrophobic but if he was on top of Blaine he'd feel like he's crushing him. Either way he never quite liked the idea.

“Lie on the bed?” Blaine says, Kurt looks hesitant. “On your side? Trust me.”

Kurt reluctantly lies on his side of Blaine's bed (not they have _sides_ but whenever they nap together even before they got together he always slept on the right side of the bed), “Okay what now?” Kurt asks, feeling awkward just lying on his side.

“Now,” Blaine says, lying on his side facing Kurt. “I show you how you can totally make out without french kissing, straddling, or noticeable awkward boners of any kind.”

“Blaine!” Kurt chastises. It's not like that doesn't....happen but he doesn't just outright mention it.

“Sorry,” Blaine says, amused and not looking sorry at all. “Okay so tell me if you want to stop or slow down or anything else okay?” Blaine says, waiting for Kurt to nod with a deer and headlight's expression before he cups Kurt’s cheek gently and kisses him, open mouthed but without any tongue.

“Oh,” Kurt breathes, smiling and nuzzling noses with Blaine. “I think I see what you mean.”

“Yeah?” Blaine smirks, and kisses him again, scooting closer to Kurt until their slightly-bent knees are touching. “Tell me if this is too much,” Blaine says again and before Kurt can question it Blaine is leaning down and kissing Kurt’s neck right at his pulse.

Kurt's brain basically turns to mush. “Ho-holy shit, Blaine,” Kurt whines, breath hitching and sounding way too sexual for the situation. He doesn't want Blaine to stop especially since Blaine is adding more pressure and –oh god. Somehow he find himself curling away from Blaine who pouts and god it's so adorable and sexy and—ugh.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, god that was...That was different,” Kurt says. “Good different. I just...I don't know it was a reflex or something?” Kurt offers. “But it felt. Yeah.”

“When you did it to me it felt like my brain was melting,” Blaine admits.

“So it's not just me?” Kurt asks self-consciously. “Because I could literally feel my brain just going bzzt and short circuiting.”

“Well good to know I’m talented in some aspects,” Blaine smiles. “Do you want to stop now?” Blaine asks.

Kurt wants to say no but today's been a lot for him. “Will you hate me if I say yes?” Kurt says.

“Kurt of course not, you know that.”

“It's just been a lot today and I feel like we've pushed a lot of boundaries, some successfully some not so much. I just kind of need a break from that I guess,” he explains.

“I totally understand,” Blaine says. “Plus I was on my way to giving you a hickey so large your father would have killed us both.”

Kurt sits up ram-rod straight. “Oh my god Blaine, _not_ _where others can see_. New rule!”

“Okay, okay,” he agrees with pretend-annoyance. “I guess I can refrain from marking you like I’m some territorial werewolf or something,” he laughs, not missing the spark of interest in Kurt’s eye at his comment. “I guess I’m not the only one with weird fetishes huh?” Blaine teases.

“Shut up I never said they were _weird_ ,” Kurt defends.

“So that's why you watched Twilight despite your fear of vampires,” Blaine says, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Its always the innocent ones,” he says wistfully.

“Oh you are going _down_ Anderson,” Kurt says, taking a pillow and hitting Blaine on the shoulder with it. Blaine picks up one of his own and retaliates but Kurt has height on him and is soon pinning him to the bed getting him with the pillow.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine laughs. “Mercy! You win!”

“That's better,” Kurt says matter-of-factly before realizing he is straddling Blaine’s waist. “Oh!” He says, face bright red and practically falling off of Blaine’s bed in haste to get up. “I am _so_ sorry I didn't realize--”

“Kurt it's fine,” Blaine assures.

“I mean I just--”

“Kurt,” Blaine laughs. “It's fine.”

“Okay fine,” Kurt says.

“ _You're_ fine,” Blaine says suggestively.

“Blaine you did not just say that,” Kurt groans. “That was the worst pickup line ever.”

Blaine shrugs. “It's not a pickup line if I’ve already got you.”

“You do,” Kurt says softly. “Have me, I mean. I’m yours,” he smiles shyly.

“I know,” Blaine says seriously.

“Good.”


End file.
